Infinite Stratos: the Iron Men
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Con la continuación de la carrera armamentística que la creación de los IS ha provocado, surgen nuevas armas, conceptos y jugadores como Industrias Stark. Unos tratando de desbancar a los IS, y otros tratando de ajustarse a sus limitaciones con métodos menos que morales.


-Señor, ya casi hemos llegado.-se escuchó la voz del piloto en la cabina.

-Viernes, ¿cómo va la instalación del reactor ARC en la academia?

- _Se estima que se completará entre 35 horas 47 minutos, y 39 horas 19 minutos._

 _-_ Vaya. Un margen muy grande para la exactitud que sueles ofrecerme.-dijo el joven Tony Stark, vertiendo disimuladamente el líquido de la petaca escondida dentro de su chaqueta en su refresco.

- _Mientras mis servidores centrales no estén conectados al edificio del reactor de la academia, me temo que eso es todo lo que podré ofrecerle._

 _-_ No te preocupes.-dijo el joven de ojos azules, saboreando su refresco.-Ah... Mientras las piezas del proyecto lleguen a tiempo, todo irá según el calendario.

-¿Qué proyecto, señor?-preguntó su guardaespaldas, "Happy" Hogan, al volver de la cabina del piloto.

-Oh, estoy tratando de construir la torre de naipes más alta del mundo, y el cartón de calidad no se obtiene fácilmente. He tenido que comprarlo en Francia, y no ha sido barato. Lo he cargado todo a la cuenta de la empresa, por si Obi pregunta.

-Sr. Stark, déjese de rodeos.-se dirigió Hogan a su empleador.-Sabe que si no quiere contármelo, no insistiré.

-Y es por eso por lo que mientras yo esté en la academia, tu pasarás las vacaciones en Fiyi, y no en Baleares.-dijo observando por la ventanilla.-No es que Baleares esté mal, pero sé que te gustan los sitios tranquilos, y esas islas están atiborradas de turistas y fiestas de medianoche.

-Espere, ¿cuándo ha estado usted en...? Olvidelo.-dijo cortándose a medio camino, sabiendo cual era la respuesta, y conociendo el carácter de su protegido.-Solo quería saber si no está usted nervioso. Es decir, termina el MIT, descubre que es el segundo hombre en el mundo capaz de pilotar un IS, y ahora va a ir a un colegio lleno de chicas.

-Si vas a darme la charla, no lo hagas.-le indicó con un gesto.-He ido a la universidad. No hay nada que tú puedas enseñarme. De hecho, quizás haya cosas que yo pueda enseñarle a esas chicas.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a si no está nervioso por pilotar un IS.

Tony no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Happy, la última vez que estuve nervioso frente a un IS, fue cuando Obadiah me envió uno de los nuestros al MIT para ver si podía desmontarlo. Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro. Y al final acabé más decepcionado que otra cosa. No por el IS. Desde luego, ese núcleo y el sistema de invocación de armas y elementos eran impresionantes. Lo que me decepcionó fue todo aquello que no había diseñado Tabane Shinonono. Si hemos estado vendiéndole eso al ejército, me extraña que los chinos no nos hayan invadido ya. Por eso mismo...-sacó su teléfono.-... acabo de mandarle a Obadiah un esquema de mi diseño prototipo de mi IS personal. Tan pronto como la junta lo autorice, la hermana de Tabane dejará de ser la única persona del mundo con un IS de cuarta generación.

-Bueno, eso es fantástico, Tony. Debes estar orgulloso.-le comentó Hogan, alegre.

-¿Honestamente?-Tony volvió su vista hacia la ventana, y se rascó el pecho mientras observaba la lejana academia IS en la noche estrellada.-Tengo ideas mejores en mente.

* * *

Tras el asunto de la infiltración y el hackeo, la tranquilidad había vuelto a asentarse en los pasillos de la academia. Al menos, tan tranquilos como a lo que estaba acostumbrado Ichika. Nuevamente aquella mañana, Tatenashi se había metido en su cama, y las chicas lo habían golpeado por ello. No entendían porque se enfadaban. Eran siempre ella, y a veces Laura, las que violaban su espacio privado.

Suspiró con resignación. A pesar de los golpes, el apreciaba estos momentos, y era feliz aquí. Había vuelto a reunirse con sus dos amigas de la infancia, había hecho otras muchas nuevas, y podía ver a su hermana a diario. Que pese a las broncas, sabía que ella también estaba contenta de verlo.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos, cuando en su camino a la academia, notó los ruidos de las obras.

Echó la vista a un lado, y se fijó en el gran domo de hormigón con la cúpula de cristal que desde hace un par de días se había comenzado a construir en los terrenos de la academia. Chifuyu-ne les había explicado que tras el ataque informático que había bloqueado a prácticamente todos los edificios de la academia, los directivos habían decidido hacer todo lo posible por mejorar la seguridad. Empezando por dejar de depender de fuentes de energía externas.

En el interior de ese edificio, se estaba terminando de montar algo llamado reactor de arco. A Ichika le empezó a doler la cabeza cuando le explicaron a la clase los detalles técnicos, pero entendía que aquella sería una fuente de energía limpia y sostenible que podría alimentar todo el terreno de la academia durante 50 años por si solo. No veía realmente el motivo de la emoción de todas, pero suponía que algo más de energía limpia y sostenible no le iría mal al planeta.

Se detuvo sobre la hierba junto a otra persona con uniforme de estudiante de la academia, que estaba parado observando a los obreros entrar y salir con piezas mecánicas por las puertas de cristal del domo.

-Buaaah... Es realmente impresionante que hayan terminado esto en apenas dos días.-comentó una vez estuvo a su lado.

-Bueno, más bien día y medio. Pero aún queda trabajo por hacer. Supongo que nadie se quedará tranquilo hasta que nos aseguremos de que el reactor no explotará al enchufarlo.

Que extraño tono de voz.

Fue entonces cuando Ichika se dio cuenta.

Estaba hablando con un hombre.

-... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó Tony, bajando sus gafas de sol para verle a los ojos.

Tenía a su lado a un muchacho de más o menos su altura, pelo corto y desorganizado como el suyo, y ojos azules.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE...?!

De la impresión, Ichika no pudo evitar tropezar, y caer hacia atrás, acabando sentado en la hierba.

-Hmf. Gracioso.-dijo Tony, quitándose las gafas, y girándose para verle de frente.-Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción. Pero normalmente viene de chicas, y estas suelen caerse porque se han desmayado. ¿Eres Ichika Orimura, no?

Tony le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ichika la aceptó, pero dudó un poco debido a la sorpresa del momento.

-S-sí.

-Sí, lo sé. Pregunta estúpida. Pero las introducciones siempre me han sido incómodas. Soy Anthony Edward Stark, pero prefiero que me llamen Tony.

-Encantado de conocerte, Tony-san.-dijo esta vez con humor más alegre el joven japonés, habiéndose acostumbrado, y encontrando tranquilizadora la idea de tener al fin un compañero hombre.-La verdad, es que no esperaba conocer a alguien como tú hoy.

-Ya. Es que técnicamente lo mio todavía es un secreto al público.-medio le susurró Tony.-Motivos de seguridad, y todas esas historias. Así que, hasta que nos presentemos en el aula, ¿podrías cubrirme y pretender que no me has visto?

Antes de que Ichika pudiera responderle, un hombre de traje negro y algo de sobrepeso apareció corriendo por el camino, y se apoyó en un árbol mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¡Happy! Veo que ya has empezado a hacer ejercicio. Me alegro. Nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a cuidarse.-dijo pasando al lado de Ichika, y dándole una palmada en el hombro, para luego ponerse a la altura del hombre llamado Happy.

-Señor... quedamos en que esperaría en la residencia hasta que... descargásemos todas sus cosas.

-Ya. Lo siento. Es que me apetecía dar un paseo y supervisar como iba todo. Sigo diciendo que podríamos hacer que los obreros fueran más rápido si pusiéramos cámaras.

-Señor, ya lo hemos hablado. Este campus es peligroso. Ha sufrido ataques. Hasta que este usted propiamente introducido en él, no puede arriesgarse a que le vea nadie.

-¿Verme? ¿Quién me ha visto?-se volvió hacia Ichika.-¿Tú has visto a alguien pasar por aquí, amigo?

Ichika abrió la boca para hablar, pero dudo un momento pensando que decir.

-No. Nadie en absoluto. Por aquí no ha pasado nadie desde hace al menos 10 minutos.-respondió el japonés con confianza.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Si en el fondo te preocupas por nada.

-Bueno, de todas formas, aún tiene que firmar unos papeles.-le indicó Happy para que lo siguiera.

-Eso está hecho. Nos vemos luego, Ichika.-se despidió Tony del muchacho de ojos rojos con un gesto cordial, antes de perderle de vista entre los árboles.

-¿Ese es el otro piloto?-le preguntó Happy a su jefe después de encontrarse fuera del rango del oído de Ichika.

-Sí. Ichika Orimura.-Tony abrió su teléfono, mostrándose de inmediato varias pantallas holográficas con toda la información pública disponible sobre él.-Notas mediocres, aptitudes mediocres, pero ha luchado con varios miembros de Phantom Task y el Silver Gospel y vencido. Pero aquí parece que la importante es su hermana. Chifuyu Orimura. Campeona de Mondo Grosso, profesora en esta academia, y amiga íntima de Tabane Shinonono.

-No sabía eso último.

-Porque no es información pública.

-¿Qué es ese punto rojo en el minimapa de la escuela?

-Oh, el rastreador que le he pegado a la chaqueta. ¿Captas señal, Viernes?

- _Alto claro y señor._

Happy no entendía porque el heredero de la fortuna Stark, habiendo desarrollado una IA completamente autónoma y funcional casi tan inteligente como una persona humana, y miniaturizado el reactor ARC, todo a la edad de 16 años, no compartía esas ideas con la junta, pero otras sí.

-No creo que esa la forma más apropiada de entablar amistades.

-Lo es si no se entera.-dijo Tony, indicando que hiciera silencio.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué el único motivo por el que había decidido venir a esta academia de entre todas era por él? Eso resultaba demasiado obvio. Se preguntaba si su interés personal en Tabane Shinonono lo sería también. Pero muchas cosas cruzaban su atribulada mente desde la muerte de sus padres, y no quería pensar en ellas demasiado.

* * *

Ese idiota de Ichika.

¿Qué se traía Tatenashi con él?

Sabía que los habían asignado en la misma habitación para que ella pudiera protegerle, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. No era la primera vez que les había cogido a punto de hacer algo... indecente.

Houki suspiró resignada. No parecía que pudiera hacer mucho. Era como si cada día aparecieran rivales nuevas, y con ella sus posibilidades disminuían. Por un lado, eso era bueno, porque limitaba las posibilidades de las otras. Pero por otro...

Pronto, el fruto de sus afectos y sus frustraciones no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Tarde. Para variar.

El sonido de su cráneo fracturado por el puño de la sensei no se hizo tardar.

-Llegas tarde, Orimura.-le recriminó su hermana.

-No, verás, Chifu... Orimura-sensei. Es que de camino me encontré con este chi...

-Sé con quien te encontraste. Venga. Toma asiento.

Ichika se dejó caer sobre su asiento como siempre. Pero por algún motivo, no borraba una pequeña sonrisilla de su rostro que solo Houki notó por su cercanía. Enseguida entendería el motivo de ella.

-Antes de empezar, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Esto llegó como una sorpresa hace unos días, pero debido a que era una de las condiciones para la instalación del reactor ARC por parte de la empresa responsable, se aceptó. Por motivos de seguridad y relaciones públicas, se mantuvo en secreto para evitar un alboroto mediático como la anterior vez.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar notar que la profesora Orimura le dirigía la mirada a Ichika.

-Agradecería ahora que aquí se evitara el mismo alboroto, pero sé que va a ser imposible.-echó la mirada hacia la puerta.-Puedes pasar.

Una ovación de sorpresa llenó la sala, cuando el nuevo piloto IS de la academia accedió al aula. Lejos de la postura serena y educada que demostraban todas las estudiantes de intercambio al presentarse, Tony pasó haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos como si esperara un aplauso. Después, se paró junto al pupitre, y se quedó firme, pero sin perder la sonrisa chulesca de sus labios.

Mientras las mentes de las chicas trataban de aceptar la realidad, Tony se deleitaba la vista. Puede que esto fuera más divertido de lo que esperaba. Prestó atención sobre todo a la pandilla con IS personalizados que solían andar cerca de Ichika.

La primera, Laura Bodewig. Resultado de un programa ilegal alemán para crear supersoldados. Su cuerpo está mejorado con nanomáquinas, y ha sido entrenada desde niña como una soldado más. Alemania siempre ha tenido buenos ingenieros, pero malos psicólogos. No le gustaba la mirada que le ponía de desconfianza. Le daba la sensación de las que se le echaba encima a la gente de la que desconfiaba. Podría resultar un problema a largo plazo.

La siguiente fue Cecilia Alcott. Candidata a representante de Inglaterra. Técnicamente ella y él se movían en los mismo círculos sociales, pero solo la conocía de vista, y él supuso que era lo mismo para ella. Aparentemente era una francotiradora excepcional, y fue capaz de derrotar a un instructor en su examen de acceso. Como si le importase. Realmente ella no tenía nada interesante que ofrecerle, salvo un cuerpo y unos ojos preciosos. Quizás podría invitarla a salir, después de caldear el ambiente. Siempre y cuando demostrase no ser tan estirada como parecía.

Las otras dos eran de las que menos información tenía. Especialmente la primera. Charlotte Dunoir. Hija bastarda del dueño de la compañía francesa de armas Dunoir. Aparentemente, tras la muerte de su madre, la había convencido para venir a esta academia disfrazada como un chico para acercarse a Ichika. Ahora el pastel se había descubierto, y toda la empresa se encontraba bajo investigación.

Bien. Nunca le gustó ese tipo. Le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

La última era a la vez aquella que más interés le despertaba. Profesional, y no profesionalmente. Houki Shinonono. Hermana pequeña de la genio Tabane Shinonono, y primera portadora de un IS de cuarta generación. Hasta que Industrias Stark sacara su propia línea, claro está. Aparentemente fue campeona de kendo de pequeña, y tiene una relación turbulenta con su hermana, por lo que cuenta la prensa rosa. Tony encontró que dicha prensa suele ser más exacta de lo que se asume.

De todas formas, acercarse a ella sería la forma perfecta de acercarse a Tabane. Y al propio Ichika, por supuesto, pues tenía entendido que eran amigos de la infancia. Tenía curiosidad por saber como Ichika podía pilotar su IS. Tony tenía claro como podía hacerlo él. Pero dudaba que las razones de Ichika fueran las mismas.

-Puedes presentarte.-le indicó Orimura-sensei.

-Bellas señoritas, me llamo Anthony Edward Stark, aunque prefiero que de ahora en adelante os refiráis a mi como Tony.-dijo guiñándole el ojo sutilmente a la chica frente a él en la primera fila.-¿Qué decir de mi? Solo soy el humilde heredero de la tercera fortuna más grande de Norteamérica, un graduado del MIT con 15 años, y y un genio de la mecánica y la robótica. Y como podéis ver, la humildad es mi mayor virtud.

Aguardó las risas. Las únicas que permanecieron en silencio fueron las que según su información eran las amigas cercanas de Ichika. En parte lo esperaba. Si poseían IS propios, serían más avispadas y difíciles de impresionar que el resto.

-Dicho sea de paso, a partir de ahora solo espero aprender, y no seáis demasiado duras conmigo. Estoy completamente en sus manos, señoritas.

-Muy bien. Puedes tomar asiento.-dijo la profesora Orimura, que parecía temer haber acabado con un listillo metido en clase.

El único asiento libre disponible era uno junto a la ventana, dos asientos por detrás de Houki. Bien. Tendría privacidad para ojos sospechosos, y tendría a la hermana de Tabane relativamente cerca.

Una lástima que no notase el ojo sospechoso de Laura.

- _Señor, ¿debería recordarle que debe reorientar sus prioridades?_

 _-_ ¿A qué te refieres, Viernes?-le susurró a la IA en el pinganillo de su oreja.

- _Sus temperatura y niveles hormonales han subido. Sé que está usted en una edad difícil, pero dudo que Industrias Stark apreciara un escándalo de este tipo._

 _-_ Parece que no me conocieras.

- _Lo conozco, señor. Por eso le aconsejo que sea cuidadoso si intenta aproximarse a la señorita Houki. La sociedad de las mujeres japonesas tiende a educarlas para ser celosas y tradicionales._

 _-_ Tradicional es, por lo que he oído.-fue entonces cuando notó la mirada de Laura.-Será mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento. Ponte en espera.

* * *

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Otro chico?-le preguntaba Rin a Cecilia con incredulidad.

-¿Me tomas por mentirosa? Justo esta mañana Orimura-sensei lo ha presentado a la clase. Pero a mi no me ha gustado nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Cecilia?-preguntó Ichika.

-No deberías relacionarte con él, Ichika-kun. Ese chico siempre ha tenido muy mala fama.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso os conocéis?-le preguntó Houki.

-Solo de un par de ocasiones. Pero nos movemos en algunos círculos cercanos. A los amigos de mi madre solo les he oído hablar de un escándalo tras otro. Que sí fue expulsado de tres internados, que varias chicas vieron su buen nombre por los suelos gracias a él...

-¿De verdad? Yo eso no es lo que he oído.-intervino Charlotte.-Aparentemente sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando era niño, y desde entonces se refugia en el taller de su padre para crear. Incluso a pesar de solo tener nuestra misma edad, he oído que la mayoría de nuevas patentes que Industrias Stark ha sacado el último par de años fueron diseñadas por él.

-¿Industrias Stark?-preguntó Ichika.

-Sí. Esa empresa es la mayor fabricante de armamento de América, y él es el heredero. En los últimos años además han empezado diversificarse en otras tecnologías, y les han dado muchos problemas a empresas como las de mi padre haciéndose con la mayoría de los contratos públicos de la OTAN.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? Creía que tu padre solo se interesó en ti por...-Rin se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que decía.-Bueno, ya sabes.

-No. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. La verdad es que mi padre temía que hubiera intentos de espionaje industrial de parte de otras empresas, así que me informó de todo lo necesario sobre ellas para saber que hacer. Especialmente sobre Industrias Stark. Si la mitad de lo que se dice sobre él es cierto, como ingeniero mecánico debe de estar casi a la altura de la hermana de Houki.

-Wow. Eso es impresionante.-dijo Ichika como emocionado.

-¿Eh? Te veo muy alegre, Ichika-san.-dijo Cecilia.

-Lo siento. ¿Tanto se nota? Es solo que me alegra tener un compañero hombre al fin. No es que me lo pase bien con vosotras, chicas. Pero a veces puede ser estresante ser el único chico aquí.

-No deberías estar tan emocionado, esposa.

Todos se voltearon para ver a Laura, apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

-Hay algo sospechoso en él. Lo intuyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace decir eso, Laura?-le preguntó Ichika a su compañera.

-No lo sé. Es una intuición. Algo me hizo desconfiar de él nada más verlo.

-¿No será que después de lo que se descubrió del último chico desconfías de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo? Ah. Sin ofender, Charlotte.

-No, tranquilo.-le respondió la francesa algo avergonzada.

-No. Estoy convencida de que oculta algo.-insistió Laura.

-Oh, oculto muchas cosas. Solo que no las que ella cree.

Al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, el grupo se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver a Tony con gafas de sol, pasandole los brazos por encima de los hombros a dos chicas, y con un grupo de seguidoras justo detrás de él. Las pilotos de IS personalizados no pudieron evitar exclamar de sorpresa debido a la multitud que había aparecido tras ellas sin notarlo.

-Señoritas, agradezco profundamente su compañía, pero ahora agradecería un poco de intimidad. Ser una celebridad a veces cansa.

Se escuchó un "oooh" generalizado de protesta, mientras las muchachas comenzaban a dispersarse.

-No es justo.

-Esas cinco siempre se quedan con los chicos.

-¿Cuándo nos tocará a nosotras?

-Y vosotras dos no os preocupéis. Si esa invitación a vuestra habitación sigue en pie, no me perderé esa partida por nada del mundo.-le dijo Tony a las dos chicas que iban a su lado, señalándolas con el dedo y guiñándoles el ojo.

Cuando las últimas se perdieron tras la esquina, Tony se quitó las gafas, y se dirigió hacia Ichika y su grupo.

Excepto por Charlotte e Ichika, todas parecían observarle con desdén o desconfianza. No parecía buena forma de recibir a la gente.

-Hola de nuevo, Ichika. Y gracias por cubrirme esta mañana. No es que fuera a meterme en un lío, pero tu hermana parece del tipo que pueden pasarse un buen rato gritando a la gente.

-Ja, ja... Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Tony-san. Y en realidad Chifu...Orimura-sensei es más de golpes que de gritos.

-Entonces suerte que tengo un cráneo grueso protegiendo mi privilegiado cerebro. ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigas?-dijo señalando a su harén.

Aunque conociera los nombres de todas, prefería que no se notara que había estado investigando y leyendo sus perfiles antes de venir aquí.

-Ah, claro.-habló Ichika el primero, al notar que sus amigas no estaban por la labor, por algún motivo.-Estas son Houki, Rin, Charlotte, Laura y...

-Cecilia Alcott, ¿verdad?-comentó Tony, fingiendo hacer memoria.-Me acuerdo de ti. Apenas hablamos, pero la última vez que nos vimos fue en la fiesta de la mansión Bradock. Cuando la Feria Tecnológica Mundial de Londres.

-Yo también lo recuerdo, Tony-san.-dijo Cecilia forzándose a si misma a ser amable, tanto por educación, como por no quedar mal delante de Ichika.-Aunque he de disculparme y decir que no recuerdo mucho de aquel día.

-Sí. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, fue desconsiderado de mi parte sabotear el ponche. Ahora he aprendido que eso solo es admisible en las fiestas propias.

-Espera... ¡¿qué?!-gritó la inglesa alterada, con un mal recuerdo que volvía poniéndola furiosa.-Fu... ¿fuiste tú?

-Tendrías que haberla visto ese día, Ichika.-continuó Tony.-Para todo lo formal y educada que es como dama inglesa, una vez el alcohol comenzó a hacerle efecto, no tardó en...

Se oyó una zancada, y la expresión de Tony se serenó, con lágrimas de dolor reprimido formándose en las cuencas de sus ojos.

-Y noto... que le sigue gustando llevar tacones finos.-dijo cojeando al moverse, con una Cecilia altamente sonrojada que era incapaz de mirar a la cara a Ichika.

-Perdón por eso, Tony-san.-dijo Charlotte, tratando de ser la más razonable de todas, como le era habitual a veces.-Es que aquí nos hemos acostumbrado a ser un poco escépticas con la gente nueva.

-No hay problema. ¿Tú eres Charlotte Dunoir, no? ¿El chico que resultó ser una chica?

Charlotte se sintió bastante cortada por ese comentario.

-No te preocupes. Conocí a tu padre una vez. Me recordó al mío. Así que entiendo perfectamente que llegues a esos extremos para alejarte de él.

Charlotte pasó de estar algo incómoda, a entristecerse debido a ese recordatorio de su padre. Por fortuna, Ichika no tardó en desviar el asunto.

-Ah, por cierto, Tony. Ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

-Lo siento, la verdad es que tengo asuntos que atender. Pero no tengo problema en unirme a ti y tú harén cualquier otro día. Nos vemos a la noche.

Tony desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a un desconcertado Ichika por la brusquedad de su despedida, y a las chicas tensas y avergonzadas por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Eh?-Ichika se giró para ver a sus compañeras.-¿A qué se refería con harén?

El grupo no tardó en acallar a Laura cuando esta se dispuso a explicárselo.


End file.
